Princess Light Wishes
by TwilightandFlashforever
Summary: Twilight and Flash's daughter Light Wishes is smart little pony just like her mother, she will go on incredible adventure with her family and friends. She will discover new friends, new family, love and new enemies ahead. Join her with her incredible story and if you want to know her parents story, check out Love is in Bloom.
1. A new Spell

**Princess Light Wishes**

**A new Spell**

A week after the doctors finally let Twilight go back home, they made sure she was fine and won't have a heart attack from the air. Flash and Twilight went home with Light Wishes, Flash became less protective now that Sliver Armor was in jail and no way of escaping.

"Flash isn't she beautiful" as she walk in

"Of course she is! " as he hugged her "just like you"

A one year as pass and Twilight and Flash were happy as ever with their new family. Light Wishes as grown a lot, she now walking and talking slightly, and they got lots of visits from family and friends.

"Mommy? " as Light walk up to her mother

"Yes" as Twilight sat down

"Can you teach me a spell? " as she glowed her horn

"Of course" as Twilight got up and thought of a easy spell

As Twilight used her magic to lift tones of books of the shelve and putting them back, Light was watching in amazement.

"Show me!" as she jump up and down "Please! "

"Okay" as Twilight waved her hoof "calm down"

"Okay" as she sat down

As Twilight explain how to do elevilation spell, Light listen very well and wanted to try it.

"Okay I'm ready to try it" as her horn started to glow

Light easily mastered the spell

"Look I did it! " as she clap her hooves

"Good job! " as Twilight hugged her "go and show your father"

"Ok! " as she ran off "DAD! " as she screamed into the kitchen

"What is it? " as he put the knife down

"Look what mommy showed me! " as she used her new spell to lift pots and pans

"That incredible! " as Flash clap his hooves

As months pass Twilight taught light many new spells, and learned most of them in a day.

"Okay Light" as Twilight smiled "I'm going to show you a hard spell"

"Yay! " as she jump around

"The teleportation spell" as Twilight did an example

"That's awesome! " as she saw her mother moving to the end of the room

Twilight explain how the spell work and how to do it.

"Ok ill try it" as he horn glowed she tried the spell, the only thing that happened was just a little explosion. "It didn't work! Mom"

"Don't worry it takes time" as she hugged her

Three days as pass and Light still didn't master the teleportation spell and she was getting annoyed.

"I can't do it! " as she stop practicing

"Of course you can" as Flash sat down next to her

"No I can't! " as she turned her head around "I can't do mom spell! "

"Do you want to know something? " as she smiled

"What? " as she pay attention

"Well when I first saw your mother in a picture, I thought to myself that I would never get a mare like that to notice me" as he smiled thinking back.

"What did you do? " as she flap her wings

"Well I never gave up even when your mother become a princess, deep down I never gave up" as Flash stood up "What I'm trying to tell you, is that even when things look hard never give up".

"Never give up" as she repeated to herself "And because you never gave up on mom"

"And he finally got me in the end" as Twilight walk in the library

"And I never will" as he kissed Twilight

"Try it again Light Wishes" as Twilight smiled

As Light tried to use the spell, she was thinking how her father never gave up on her mother and in the end he succeeds, because he never gave up.

"I think I got it" When she suddenly teleported to the end of the room "I DID IT! " as she jump around in joy.

"Good job honey! " as Twilight hugged her

"Looks like we're going to eat a certain filly favorite diner! " as he hugged Twilight and Light

Continue Reading for the first day of School!

**End **

**When things look hard in life, you must never give up. It's the same thing for bullying, even if the hardest time of your life you must no give up! You need to think it's only a small portion of your life and not the end. Don't end you life because of bullies you must stand up for yourself and tell someone you trust and can help you; sometimes it's the right thing to changes schools.**

**Don't give up!**


	2. First day of School

**Princess Light Wishes**

**First day of school**

A year as pass and Light Wishes was now old enough to go to school, and she was very excited.

"MOM!, DAD!" as she jump on her parents "GET UP! GET UP!"

"Honey its four in the morning" as Twilight opened one eye

"Little fills are still in bed" as Flash stood up "Go back to bed"

"Okay" as she got down from her parents bed and went back to hers

"it's funny" as Twilight stood up

"What is?" as Flash look at her

"I did the same thing to my parents, when I started school" as she smiled

"It looks like she more and more like you" as he kissed her

"And you" as she smiled

"Twilight, Flash and Light all went back to bed, a few hours later they all got up and ate breakfast.

"Here you go" as Twilight gave Light a big pile of pancakes

"YAY!" as she clap her hooves and pick up her knife and forks with her magic

"Now don't eat to fast" as Flash drank his coffee

"How did you know?" as she cut into a pancake

"Just a haunch" as he wink at Twilight

As Light finish her breakfast, she went upstairs o brush her teeth.

"I'm done!" as she teleported out of the bathroom

"We`re coming" as Flash walk up to her

As the family fly to school, Light was rushing her parents to hurry up. They finally arrived; as they landed they saw Miss Cheerilee.

"Hello Cheerilee" as Twilight smiled "This is Light Wishes"

"Well hello there, princess Light Wishes" as she crouch down

"Hello, Miss Cheerilee" as she shook her hoof "You don't have to call me princess"

"Alright" as she smiled "you better get in classes will start soon"

"Okay!" as she started to run in

"aren't you forgetting something?" as Flash smiled at Twilight

"Oh!" as she ran back "Bye mom, bye Dad! love you"

"Bye Light have a good day" as Twilight waved her hoof

"Will be here to pick you up!" as Flash also waved goodbye

Light waved her parents goodbye, and entered the school. As she went in class she saw Rainbow Twister, Golden Apple, Ruby Star, Cotton Meadow and Purple pie.

"Hey guys" as she sat down near her friends

"Howdy Light " as Golden smiled

"Hey Light" as Rainbow hoof bump her

"Hello my little ponies" as Cheerilee started class "Now we're going to introduce ourselves, and say what will you be when you grow up"

As the her classmates introduce themselves and told what they wanted to be when they grow up. Miss Cheerilee arrived at her.

"Hello, I'm Princess Light Wishes" as she looks at the class, somepony were surprise that royalty is in Ponyville "But you can call me Light Wishes, and when I grow up" as she thought about it for a moment "I don't know?".

"But won't you just do royal stuff?" as a pony ask

"Yea we do, but not all the time" as she look at the pony who ask the question "My Dad works and my mom too".

"My turn!" as Rainbow saw that Light didn't want talk about it anymore "I'm Rainbow Twister! And I'm going to be a Wonderbolt! Just like my parents" as she flew up.

"Howdy! I'm Golden Apples, and I'm going to work at sweet apples acres" As Golden interrupted Rainbow.

"Hey! I'm Purple Pie, and I'm going to do PARTYS!" as she screamed out.

"I'm Ruby Star, and I'm going to be part of the Canterlot elite" as she flips her mane

"Hum...I'm Cotton Meadow..., And...I would like...hum...to take care...of animals..." as Cotton shyly talk.

Cheerilee continued with her class until lunch time. Light Wishes went to eat her lunch with her friends, when a pony walk up to her.

"Hey Light Wishes!" as a voice was be hide her

as she turned she saw that it was the pony who ask the question. it was a young unicorn stallion, with a light green coat, and a light blue mane and he haves red eyes.

"Hello" as she look at him "who are you?"

"I'm Comet Star" as he browed

"You don't have to that" as she waved her hoof

"Oh sorry force of habit" as he smiled "I wanted to know, how is it being a alicorn?"

"it's like having a horn and wings, they natural" as she flap her wings

"Cool!" as he got closer "Are you going to live forever? like Princess Celestia and Luna"

"I don't know" as she look at her friends

"Okay, thanks! See you later" as he ran off.

As they day went on, Light was thinking if she going to live forever like auntie Celestia and Luna. Light wanted school to end so she can ask her parents.

"Bye everypony! See you tomorrow" as Cheerilee smiled

"Hey honey!" as Twilight saw her daughter ran up

"How was school?" as Flash smiled

"It's was fine" as she hugged her parents

"You didn't have fun?" as Twilight carried her home

"I did! but they was a pony call Comet Star" as she explain "And he wanted to know if I'm going to live forever, like auntie Celestia and Luna"

"Oh I don't know" as Twilight turn her head "You could send a letter to your aunt and ask her"

"Okay" as she smiled

"Now tell us about your day" as Flash smiled

Along the way home Light talk about her first day of school, and how much fun she had. As they arrived home Light went to get some paper and a quill, to write her letter.

_Dear Auntie Celestia_

one of my classmates ask me if I was going to live forever! Like you and Luna. I was wondering if that's true.

Love, Light Wishes

"here you go Spike" as she gave the letter

Spike send the letter to Celestia, Light only had to wait a few minutes before getting a letter back.

_Dear Light Wishes_

_My dreariest niece, you won't outlive your friends, Luna and I are different types of Alicorn. That why we live for a long time, you will age just like your friends. You should come visit me one day in Canterlot._

_Love, Celestia_

Light went to tell her parents what Celestia told her, her friends and Comet Star.

"Cool! Celestia is a different type of alicorn! "As he look at Light in amazement

"Yea! And since I'm not, I won't live forever like her and Aunt Luna" as she smiled back

"Hi do you think we could be friends?" as Comet moved his hoof in the ground

"Sure!" as she smiled at him

"Light and Comet sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.." as Rainbow flew on top of them

"Rainbow!" as Light flew up and chases her

As she flew off she didn't notice Comet blushing.

"I hope that could happen" as he said to himself.

Continue reading for Saving Twilight Sparkle

**End **


	3. Saving Twilight Sparkle

**Princess Light Wishes**

**Saving Twilight Sparkle**

The gala was only two days away and Twilight, Flash; Light Wishes along with the main six were all going for different reasons. Twilight royal business, Rainbow a Wonderbolt preformed and the others got invited by Celestia. As they arrive at Canterlot Twilight and her family went to their room to get ready for the gala.

"Mom why do we have to dress up like this?" as Light walk up to her mother half dress

"Because it's a fancy party, sweetie" as she help her get dress

"But why do we have to go? " as she look in the mirror all dress up

"We are part of the royal family" as Flash walk up to her "We have to go"

"Oh ok" as she walk away from the mirror

"Don't worry" as Twilight walk up to her "you'll have a great time" as she kissed him

As the gala started, Light got board and went to see her parents who where greeting ponies.

"Mom" as she walk up to Twilight "I'm broad"

"You are" as Flash hug her

"Yea" as she look at them both "Oh can you show me the castle! Please"

"Sorry honey I can't show it to you now" as Flash smiled

"I'll go with you" as Twilight went beside Light

"Really! " as she smiled "but don't you have to greet ponies? "

"Well now it's just boring ponies" as she wink at her "let's go" as she started to walk

Light Wishes was walking ahead of her mother, in castle hallway when…

"Mom who that" as she pointed her hoof at a painting

"Oh that's….." as Twilight was about to explain the painting

When Twilight suddenly fell down, with a mysteries pony standing next to her

"MOM!" As she started to run up to her

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" as she stop running "What did you do to my mom"

"It's none of your business, little pony" as he smiled, then suddenly disappear with Twilight

"MOM!" as she looks ever where were they where "I need to tell Dad!"

Light started to run back to the gala, she screamed out for her father

"DAD!, DAD! " As she saw him

"What is it? " as he smiled

"ITS MOM! " as she started to cry

"What about her?" as he started to get worried

"SHE GONE!" as she cried

"What do you mean gone?! " as he look at her

"We…we were walking….and then…mom fell down…and then they was a pony next to her" as she explain while crying.

"What!" as he felt tears coming down

"What are we going to do? " as she look at him

"Come on! " as he started to run towards a door and stop his tears

Flash ran up to Twilight's friends and the family

"TWILIGHT! " as he screamed out "SHE BEEN KIDNAP! "

"WHAT! " as Shining look at Flash, hoping its wasn't true.

"By who! " ask Celestia

"By a unicorn! " as Light ran after her father

"A unicorn? " as Celestia lowered her head "How do you know it's a unicorn? "

"He used a teleportation spell! " as her horn started to glow "look! "

Light used a spell that her mother taught her, her spell showed them what she saw. As they watch what happen to Twilight, Flash started to remember what happen when Light Wishes was born.

"We need to find this pony! " as Rainbow shouted and flew all over the place

"How did you learn that spell? " ask Fluttershy

"My mom taught me" as she lowered her ears with a sad face "It's all my fault, if I didn't ask mom to show me the castle" as she started to cry

"Its not your fault" as Flash whip off her tears, then hugged her "We'll going to find her"

Meanwhile somewhere in Equestria

"Aww my head" as Twilight rub her head "What I'm chained up?"

"Your awake?" as the pony look at her

"Who are you?" ask Twilight got up

"You know my brother!" as the pony shouted

Twilight only had to think about for a few minutes when she realise who he saw talking about

"Sliver Armor! " as look at this mysterious pony "You're his brother?!"

"YES I AM! " as he shouted "and you send him in jail!

The mysterious pony step into the light so that Twilight cloud see a white coated unicorn, with a black mane and red eyes.

"What's your name? " as Twilight look at him

"Black Star" as he answered

Back at Canterlot

Light showed everypony where Twilight got kidnap

"Ok let look around" as Shining started to look at the ground for some clues

"Why? " ask Rainbow

"This pony could have drop something" as Shining look at Flash who was sadden by his wife kidnapping

"Don't worry Flash" as Cadance hug him

"It's like last time" as Flash look at Cadance "I keep promising to protect her, and I never keep it"

"Dad look I found a picture" as Light used her magic to pick up the photo

"Can I see" as Shining toke the picture

Shining look at the picture and his eyes wide and his mouth drop

"What is it, Shining" as Cadance look at him

"Look" as he gave the picture

"Sliver Armor! " as Flash look at the picture

"He suppose to be in jail! " said Cadance

"Look auntie, the pony beside him its look like his brother" as Light pointed her hoof at the pony next to Sliver Armor.

"Yea it does" as she look closer

Everypony look at the picture and decide to wait until tomorrow to do something. They all knew that nopony will be sleeping well tonight.

Somewhere in Equestria

"Why did you kidnap me" as Twilight look at him with anger

"Because he hated Flash! And I hate you! " as he walk around "He did have a good idea to hurt him, hurt what he loves" as he smiled

"And beside you're a princess, I think Equestria will pay quite lot to have their princess back" as he laugh "If not we could get closer" as he put his hoof under her chin.

"You do now I'm married" as she pushed his hoof "And that I have a foal"

"Of course I know that" as he stare "Oh and don't try on escaping, your chained with anti magic chains" smiled Black Star "HAHA! Have a goodnight sleep" as he smiled and walk away.

"Flash" as she look at the window "Light Wishes"

Back at the castle

"Dad? " as Light walk up to her father "What are you doing? "

"Oh I'm just looking at a picture" as he showed her the photo

Light look at the photo to see her father and mother hugging.

"So what up" as he tried to smiled

"Dad, you said (it's just like last time) what did you mean?" as she sat down on his leg

"Oh" as he look down "We didn't want to tell you so soon, but you have to know why your mom got kidnap" as Flash toke a deep breath, he started to tell everything that happen at the gala and at her birth.

"Why did he do those things? " as she look at her father

"He was jealous" as he put his hoof around her "It's time for bed now"

"Okay" as she went to her room

As Light poke her head out of her room and watch her father still looking at the picture.

"I'm sorry Twilight" as she overheard him

"I'm going to find you mom" as she sneak out of her room

Light manage to take the photo of Sliver Armor, She look at the photo at where Canterlot keeps it documents on everypony in Equestria.

"Ok so his name is Sliver Armor" as she look at the photo "they it is" as she toke a file from the shelve.

Light started to read the file and found out his brother name, where did live, most of his life and his brother.

"So his name is Black star and he the younger for the two" as she put down the file "but I need to find out where he could have put mom"

As she continued reading she guesses where she could be, she ran back to her room to tell her father.

"Dad! " as she ran up to him

"Light? " as he put the picture away "your suppose to be in bed"

"dad I found out his name and where he could have put mom" as she showed him the file

"we need to tell your uncle" as he stood up "come on" as he started to run

Flash entered shining room and told him everything about him.

"it's the only lead we have" as he put the file down "Lets go! "

A few hours later Shining order fifty guards to get ready to leave.

"Dad are you going too? " as she look at her farther putting his old armor on

"Yes" as he look at her "stay here with your aunt, I promise ill come back with your mother" as he kissed her and flew off.

"Your just like your mother" as Cadance hugged her

"I hope she there" as she started to cry

"Me too" as Cadance also started to cry

Flash, Shining and the royal guards all arrived at Black Star old house.

"ok surround the house, and don't let him escape!" as Shining whispered to the guards "No pony hurts my sister"

Meanwhile inside the house

"Hello princess" as she was awaking by Black Star

"What do you want" as she stared at him

"You're going to send a letter to the prison where their keeping my brother, and tell them to resale him" as he gave her paper and a quill

"Never! " as she push it

"you will do as I say! " as he pulled the chain with his hoof

"no why! " as she stared at him.

"You'll see what happens, when you don't listen" as he tighten the chain around her neck and hooves "I'll just give you a taste of your punishment" as he started to pull Twilight's wings with his magic.

Back outside

The house was surrounded by guards and Flash and shining, were on top of the roof looking down at a window that showed what was happening inside.

"Twilight! " as Flash saw Black Star tighten the chain

"Hold on Flash" as Shining whispered "On three, one , two, three" Shining gave the signal

As he gave the signal they all went in at the same time.

"WHAT! " as he was surprise by guards that he let go of Twilight

"TWILIGHT!" as Flash ran over to her

"FLASH!" as she saw him coming

"Black Star your under arrest" as the guards grabbed him and chain him up with his anti magic chains.

"Twilight!" as Flash hugged her "Hold on ill remove this chains"

Flash manage to remove the chain from Twilight neck and hooves

"Flash!" as she hugged him hard "How did you find me?"

"It's our daughter" as he smiled "she just like you"

"TWILY!" as Shining ran up to them "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" as she hug him

Twilight, Flash and Shining all went back home, And Black Star is sentence life in prison. The same prison his brother in. As they arrived home it's was already morning and Light Wishes was waiting with Cadance for them to return.

"MOM!" as she saw her mother coming

"LIGHT WIHES!" as she saw her daughter running up to her

"I missed you so much!" as she hugged Twilight

"I miss you too" Twilight covered her with her wing

"Twilight! " as Cadance ran up

"Cadance! " as she hugged her

As her friends all went downstairs, they all hugged Twilight when they saw her and were happy to see her.

"Twilight your all right" as Celestia flew down and hugged her

"Princess" as she hugged her back

"Twilight you should go and rest" as she finish hugging

"Yea, I'm tired" as Twilight said goodbye to her friends and family

Twilight went back to her room and lied down on the bed when Light Wishes and Flash entered the room.

"Mom! " as she went on the bed "Can I sleep with you? "

"Of course" as twilight smiled "I'm so proud of you" as Light lied down next to her

"Me too" as Flash lied next to Twilight, but on the other side

Twilight lied down her head on the pillow and covered Light with her wing, and Flash did the same for Twilight.

Continue reading for The new prince Blueblood

**End **


	4. The new prince Blueblood

**Princess Light Wishes**

**The new Prince Blueblood**

Five months a pass since Twilight kidnapping, and everypony got back to their normal lives. One day Twilight got a letter from princess Celestia.

_Dear Twilight_

_Prince Blueblood will be coming for a few days, and I would like you if you could take him in for the time he staying. I assure you that he change from you last visit, Please sent me letter if he goes back to his old ways._

_Celestia_

"Oh great! " as Flash rolled his eyes

"Flash" as Twilight look at him "He changed"

"Yea, sure" as he look at her

"Who's Blueblood?" as Light walk up to her parents

"Oh his part of the royal family, sweetie" as Twilight sat down and explain who he was

"He was VERY rude to your mother!" as Flash sat next to Twilight

"Really, then why is he coming here?" ask Light

"Its part of his punishment, of being rude to your mother and Me" as Flash drag Light closer to him

When suddenly somepony knock at the door

"I'll get it" as Twilight stood up and walk towards the door

Twilight open the door to see Blueblood

"Oh hello Blueblood, come on in" as she moved away from the door and let him in

"Hello Twilight" as he walk in "Hello Flash"

"Hello Blueblood" as Flash answered in an annoyed tone

"Who's this?" as he sat down in front of Light

"Light Wishes" as Twilight walk beside Flash "she our daughter"

"Hello" as she looks at this pony "Why are you here?" asks Light

"Well I'm here to do some good in Ponyville" as he smiled "Hey! That makes you my great-niece"

"Ok Blueblood!" as Flash picks up Light Wishes and put her on his back

"I can see to still hate me" as he watch Flash caring Light away "Look I'm very sorry for what I said, at the summit"

"Flash stop it" as Twilight walk up to him "That was years a ago"

"I know that" as he kissed his wife on the lips

"Light, come and help me make diner ok" as Twilight walk in the kitchen

"Okay! " as she jump off her father's back "Can we make macaroni and cheeses? "

"Maybe we'll see" as they entered the kitchen

"I'll show you to your room" as he started to walk upstairs while glaring at him

"Thank you" as he followed Flash upstairs

twenty minutes later diner was ready

"Light, can you go and tell Daddy and Blueblood that diner ready? " as Twilight put a the dishes on the table

"Okay mommy!" as she ran to the stairs

"Daddy, Blueblood diner ready!" as Light shouted upstairs

"Did you convince your mother to make macaroni and cheeses?" as Flash sat down on his chair

"Maybe?" as she looks away while giggling

Twilight was serving the macaroni and cheeses when Blueblood look at his plate a funny way which didn't escape Flash.

"What's wrong Blueblood?" as he stared at him

"Hum do you have something else?" as he stared at his plate

"No we don't!" as he toke a bit of his diner

"Hum never mind" as he toke a bit of his

The rest of the night Twilight was reading a Daring Do, Light was playing with her toys and Flash was looking at Blueblood.

"Light it's time for bed" as Twilight put down her book

"Already!" as she put her toys down "But I'm not tried" as she fell asleep

"Oh Light Wishes, you silly filly" as she carried Light upstairs in her soft wing

"You have a cute filly, Flash" as Blueblood smiled

"Just don't insult her! Like you did to my wife! " as he stood up and followed Twilight

The next day Twilight, Flash, Light Wishes and Blueblood all were walking in Ponyville when Rarity stop them.

"Twilight, Flash" as she walks towards them "How are yo…" as she stared with shock at Blueblood

"Oh hello Rarity" as he smile nervously knowing that she remembers what happen at the gala

"Twilight, what in Equestria is he doing here! " as she pointed her hoof at him

"He supposes to do good things here" as Flash pointed with his hoof "Change is attitude"

"Sure" as she stare at him

"Hey Rarity! " as Light walk up to her "You know Blueblood?"

"Hello darling, yes I do unfortunately" as she ignored Blueblood who was staring at her "he was very rude to me at the gala"

"Wow! Blueblood you have a lot of ponies who don't like you" as she turned around

"Light!" as Twilight look at her and covered her with her wing

"No, it okays Twilight" as he look down "it's true" as he walk away

"Sorry mom" as she smiled "Can I go play? "

"Okay but don't go to far" as she kissed her goodbye

Blueblood was walking in Ponyville when he heard screams that came from the river, He quickly rush over there with other ponies who was following him.

"HELP ME! MOM! DAD!" shouted filly

"I'm coming!" as he shouted back

As he arrived he saw that it was Light who was in a quick sand.

"Light hold on!" as he arrived at the sand

"LIGHT!" as Twilight and Flash flew as fast as they can and landed not far from Blueblood

"OMG! Flash do something!" as she shake him rapidly

"Don't worry Twilight!, I'll get her!" as he reopen his wings and flew up

"No wait! " as Blueblood shouted

"What do you mean WAIT!" as shouted back Flash "My daughter is in danger! "

"We can save her together!" as his horn started to glow

"Fine!" as he flew down and grab his daughter's hooves

"Daddy! Please help me!" as she started to cry

Flash pulled Light while Blueblood use his magic to move the mud away.

"Blueblood go in the mud!" as Twilight ran up to him

"Why? " as he look at her

"Because! You can move more mud!" as she stared at him and Light

Blueblood stared at the mud and hesitated.

"Just go!" as Twilight shouted at him

"You're not going to save my daughter! Because you don't want to get dirty!" said Flash "You selfish JERK!"

"No! not this time!" Blueblood got in the mud and moved tones of mud away.

They finally manage to get Light out of the mud. Flash carried her in his hooves and started to fly back to Twilight

"Daddy!" as she hugged her father while in his hooves

"Light!" as Flash landed and hugged her back

"Mommy!" as she ran up to Twilight as soon as she saw her

"Light!" as she hugged her back and kissed her "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Thanks Blueblood" as Flash walks up to him

"No problem Flash" as he smiled "We're family"

"Yea" as he shakes his hoof whit a smile "I guess you did change after all" as he smiled "Sorry for before"

"Don't be sorry I wouldn't have done the same" as smiled back

"Wow! You did change" as Rarity walk up to him

"Yea!" as he removed some mud from his hooves "Maybe we can get to know each other more, don't you think? "

"I'm married" said Rarity "To a fine stallion"

"Never mind" as he blushes and walk away

"Thank you, Blueblood" as she walks up from him

"You're welcome, Light Wishes" as he hugged her

Continue reading for A new family member

**End **


	5. A new membre of the family

**Princess Light Wishes**

**A new member of the family**

Light notice that in the morning her mother went to the bathroom a lot. And one day she went to the doctor.

"Dad, where`s mom?" as she ask her father

"She went to the doctors" as he smiled

"Why?" ask Light

"You'll find out" as he hugged her

A few minutes after Twilight came home.

"Hey mommy" as she ran up to her

"Hello Light" as she kissed her

"Hello dear" as Flash kissed her

Light saw her parents whispers something, and then her father smiled with joy.

"Light" as Flash smiled "Your mother and me are going to have a foal"

"You're going to have a new brother or sister" as she smiled as well

"That's awesome!" as she flaps her wings "somepony to play with!"

"Hey!" as Spike over heard the last part

"Oh sorry Spike" as she smiled

"so what's up?" as he walk in

"Spike there going to be a new addition to the family" as Twilight walk up to him

"Really! That great, Twilight" as he hugged her

the next day, Light went to school to tell the news.

"Hey! Guys I'm going to have a sister or brother!" said Light

"That's great!" as Ruby hugged her

"Oh how wonderful! Yay" as Cotton cheer

"PARTY!" as Purple pie screamed

"Contras!" as Golden Apple hoof bump her

"That great!" as Rainbow flew in a cycle

As months pass, and they told all of the family and friends about the great news, everypony where very happy. Light notice her father is getting very protective of her mother. And look at ponies who could be dangerous. She remembered what happen when she was born, her mother almost got killed.

"Dad" as she walk up to him "maybe there won't be a pony like Sliver Armor"

"I hope so" as he sat down "The day when you were born, was the saddest and happiest time of my life"

"Why did he do it?" as she look at her father

"He was jealous, I got everything he wanted but I work for it" as Flash out his wing around her "And he didn't, he blamed me for what happened"

"Flash!" as Twilight called out "Can you help me up?"

"Coming!" as he stood up "Light, you need to work hard to get what you want"

"Okay ,daddy" as she watch her father helping her mother up

More months as pass, one day after coming home from school she was that her parents weren't there.

"Spike where`s mom and dad?" as she drop her saddle

"They went to the hospital! The foal is coming" as he smiled "Let's go!"

Spike went on Light`s back and they flew to the hospital, When they arrived her grandparents, aunts, uncle and her friends with their mothers and fathers.

"Light, come meet your new brother Nightwing" as Flash walk into the waiting room

Light followed her father to the room.

"Light, meet your brother " as she look at a purple coated Pegasus, with blue eyes and with a dark blue mane.

"Hey Starlight" as she smiled "Mom, Dad why Starlight a Pegasus and not an alicorn?"

"I don't know?" as she look at Flash

as everypony went into the room and saw the new member of the family, they were all full of joy. A week later Twilight went home, to see a little welcome party.

"Welcome home, Nightwing!" as spike and Light shouted

"Light" as they both kissed her

"Can I play with him?" as she look at Nightwing

"Not yet Light, is still too young you need t wait" as Flash cut a piece of cake

"Really" as she look down for a bit

Light got tired of waiting, she only mange a week.

"Hey, Nightwing " as she walk up to his room "Do you want to play?"

"Light, he still too young to play with you" as Twilight walk in the room

"But when, mom" as she look at Nightwing

"Soon Light" as she smiled "You need to learn about to be pensions"

"Okay" as she walks out of the room

"Why don't you go and see your father?" as she hugged her "He going to see his friend Star Light"

"Okay! " as she ran off

"Daddy! Can I come with you? " as she ran up to her father

"Of course! " as he smiled "Let's go! " as he started to flew off

They arrived at Cloudsdale and Light was amazed.

"WOW! " as she look around "This is amazing! "

"I use it live here" as Flash smiled

"Really! Why we never went here before? " as she still look around

"Well….I don't know" as he stop working "Well I guess, because your grandparents always come to our place"

"Hey! Flash" as Starlight landed in front of them

"Hey Starlight" as they shake his hoof

"Well, who this? " as he look at Light

"This is my daughter, Light Wishes" as he look at her

"Hello, You're a royal guard right? " as she walk up to him

"Yea I am, like your father was" as he smiled

"Cool! " as she flap her wings "I have a brother too! His name is Nightwing"

"Oh really! Is he an alicorn like you? " as he kept smiling

"No, we don't know why" said Light

Flash, Starlight and Light all talk and had fun, later Flash and Light went home as they arrived they saw Twilight and Nightwing in the library.

"Hey mom" as she hugged Twilight

"Hello dear" as she hugged back "Don't you want to play with Nightwing? "

"YAY! " as she smiled

"Be gentle" as Twilight kissed her

"Okay" as she ran off "Come on Nightwing" as Nightwing followed Light

"Did you have fun? " as Twilight kissed Flash

"I did" as he hugged her

"Light going to be a great sister" as Flash look at Light and Nightwing.

"I know, she going to have the same relationship I have with my brother" as Twilight also look at Light and Nightwing.

Continue reading for Who Midnight Moon

**End **


	6. Who is Midnight Moon?

**Princess Light Wishes**

**Who Midnight Moon ?**

Month as pass and Nightwing as grown a lot he can talk, walk and fly, and Light is having a lot of fun playing with him. When one day Twilight, Flash and Spike all had to leave to Canterlot.

"Mom, why are we going to Canterlot?" ask Light as she was sitting on her seat

"Royal business, Honey you're going to have to do this one day" as Twilight smiled

"That's no fun" as she look at the window

"You can walk around the castle" said Flash "but don't go too far"

"Okay, dad" as she smiled

as they arrived at Canterlot, Light left her parents to go exploring and Nightwing stay with a foalsitter.

"Wow! Canterlot nice but not as nice as Cloudsdale" as she look around

Light kept walking until she ended up at a forest. She decide to not go too far, but still wanted to know what was in it.

"Wow! This forest is big" as she look at the big trees

Light walk some more, and she was ready to go back to the castle.

"Okay! Where the castle" as she look at the trees "Oh no! I'm lost!"

Light kept on walking hoping to find the end of the forest. Light was walking when she fell down a little hill.

"Ow! Stupid hill" as she got up and look where she landed "Ow! I think I broke my hoof" as she look at it.

"Who are you!" as a voice come from be hide

"I'm Princess Light Wishes" as she turned to face this pony.

As she look she saw another alicorn with icy blue eyes, with wavy black and red mane, with the same colour coat as Luna but lighter and a red crescent moon with a music note and stars and around it was splattered.

"Who are you?" as she look at the pony

"I'm Princess Midnight Red Crescent Blood Moon" as Midnight look at this little filly "What are you doing here?"

"I came to Canterlot with my parents, and I went exploring into the forest and got lost" said Light "You look like my auntie Luna".

"What wrong with your hoof?" as Midnight changed the subject

"Oh It happened when I fell" as she check on her hoof

"Come with me" as she started to walk away

"Okay" as Light tried to walk but fell

"Ill carry you" as Midnight walk towards Light

"No its ok, I can walk" as she tried to get up

"No you get" as she pick Light with her magic

Midnight bought Light into her house. She put Light on a table, and went to get some water.

"You have a nice house" as Light look around

"Thank you" as she put the glass beside Light "Your very polite, for a pony your age"

"My mom told me, that you have to be nice to ponies" as she smiled at Midnight "Or else no pony will like you! It's just what happened to Blueblood, but he changed".

"Blueblood changed!" as Midnight look in surprise

"Yea! you know him" ask Light

"Yes...now let's check on that hoof" as she look at Light hoof

"So who`s your parents?" as she still stared at Light hoof

"My mom is Twilight Sparkle she use to be a unicorn and my Dad is Flash Sentry he is a royal guard, my mom bump into my dad and my dad always loved her from the very beginning so he didn't gave up when he saw her, that how my parent met".

As Light finished her story she was that Midnight had tears coming down

"What's wrong?" as she look at her

"Oh its nothing" as she look away

"my mom says, that you fell better after you talk to some pony" as she smiled

"I was remembering my first love" as she whip the tears "Hid name was Goldwing and he was killed by The king of chaos"

"Really" as she still was looking at Midnight

"Well I should start at the beginning " as Midnight sat down "I was born 3013 years ago, to Luna and Hades".

"Your Luna`s daughter" as she look in shock "She never mentioned you"

"I'll get to that" as she giggled "I have two brothers and one sister, and there all alicorns. When I was very young I got my cutie mark, By creating the stars that protects ponies from monsters and danger. When I was about 1008 years old, I fell in love with Goldenwing".

"You really loved him" as she smiled

"I did, in fact two years later I married him and I had a filly" as she waved her hoof "Light Wishes, I would like you to meet my daughter Golden Streak".

"Hey Golden Streak" as she got down and shake her hoof

"Hey! Do you want to play?" as she smiled

"yea come and play!" said the secon filly "Oh and im Sliver Star"

"Not yet , she needs to rest" as Midnight smiled anf kissed them

"Okay, maybe later" as Golden smiled

"lets go see dad!" as Sliver ran off

"But before Golden was born, my mother was sent to the moon by my aunt" as she closed her eyes,

"Are you okay?"ask Light

"I'm fine" as she reassured her "But unfortunately Goldenwing was killed by The King of Chaos, he saved me and my daughter" as look up at the sky

"Why are looking at the sky?" as she copy Midnight

"Because he turned into light and became a star" as she smiled at the sky

"Really" as she also smiled

"yes" as she glance at Light "But I did get my revenge on The king of Chaos"

"What did you do?" as she look at Midnight

"Oh I'm not going to tell you, your still too young" as she smiled

"Did you ever find love again?" ask Light

"Yes I did" as she kept smiling "His name is Blacksword, The Second King of chaos"

"King of chaos?" as she look surprise

"Don't worry, he much nice than the other one, he apoted Sliver Star" said Midnight

Meanwhile at Canterlot

Twilight and Flash finished their work, and was looking for Light Wishes.

"Flash, did you see Light Wishes?" as she walk up to him

"No I didn't Twilight" as he look around

"She probably got lost or starving!" as Twilight`s crazy side toke over

"Don't worry Twilight" as Flash tried to calm her down

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" as she used the Canterlot voice

"What`s going on?" as Luna landed

"Light Wishes is missing" as Flash explain

"We need to find her" as Twilight walk everywhere "Luna, do you know where she could have gone too?"

"Hum, maybe to the forest" as she pointed her hoof "At the edge of Canterlot"

"Than lets go" as she drag both Luna and Flash by their wings

"You have a nice wife, Flash" as she look at him

"Thank you, Luna" as they both giggled

"What are you laughing at!" as Twilight flew faster

"Nothing dear" as he smiled at her "Twilight, we can fly"

"Then fly" as she let go of their wings

Twilight, Flash and Luna all arrived at the forest and where ready to go in.

"You can easily get lost in this forest" as Luna landed

"I'll use a spell" as Twilight look at them both

"Than lets go" as Flash flew in

as they walk in the forest, they were calling Light Wishes name but didn't get anything.

"Light! " as Twilight screamed out

As Twilight screamed out for Light, she didn't look where she was going and fell of the same hill.

"TWILIGHT! Are okay? " as he flew down and check on her

"Yea I'm fine" as she look up

As she got up, she saw Midnight's house.

"Maybe she'll be in there? " as she walk to the house

Twilight and Flash went into the house, when Luna went to find another way in.

"Shh! " as Midnight look at the door

Midnight sneak up to the door, when Twilight and Flash went in.

"Who are you! " as she only stared at Twilight, and didn't notice her mother.

"Give my daughter back! " as her horn stared to glow

"Your daughter? " as she look back at Light "You must be Twilight Sparkle"

"Yea! How do you know my name?! " as she stared at her

"Your daughter told me" as she smiled

"Mom! " as Light ran up from be hide of Midnight

"Light! " as she hugged her

"Mom, she nice" as she pointed her hoof "She help me"

"Thank you" as Twilight smiled "What's your name? "

"Midnight?, is that you? " as Luna walk in the front door

"Hey, mom" as she smiled

"I missed you" as tears started to come down

"I missed you too" as she ran up and hugged her

As they hugged, Golden Streak come back with her father.

"Hello dear..." as he saw all these ponies inside his house.

"Mommy, why are there so many ponies? " as she look at Twilight, Flash and Luna "Hey Light! Do you want to play?".

"Yea" as Sliver followed her

"Are they your daughters?" as Luna stared at the fillys

"She is, mom meet my daughter Golden Streak and Sliver Star" as she moved her hoof for her to come closer.

"Hello Golden Streak, you too Sliver Star" as she hugged her "I'm your grandmother, Luna"

"Hello grandma" as she hugged her "I've heard a lot about you"

"Mom, told lots of stories about you" as Sliver hugged back

"Come back to Canterlot, Midnight Moon? " as she look up

"Are you sure? " as she look at her house "You do know what happened, right?"

"I don't care, Midnight" as she hugged her "Comeback"

"Okay mom" as she hugged her back

"But how are we going to get out? " ask Light

"Don't worry Light, I now the way out" as she smiled

Twilight, Flash, Luna, Light, Golden, Sliver and Blacksword all followed Midnight out of the forest and back to Canterlot.

"Wow, Canterlot it really changed" as she look around "It's been a while"

"It has!" as he also look around

"This is Canterlot! " as Golden ran around "Its beautiful! "

"This is AWSOME!" as Sliver shouted

"Thank you, Midnight" as Twilight shake her hoof

"You too, Blacksword**" **as Flash also shake his hoof

"Where family now" as Midnight hugged her

"Light!we're cousins now! " as she smiled

"Let's go play cuz" as Golden ran off

"Yea! lets go play" as Sliver smiled

"Welcome home" as Luna hugged them then smiled, that she found her daughter, her new son in law to her it is and her granddaughters.

Continue Reading door The Cutie mark

**End**

**Check out Midnight Moon's stories!**


	7. Cutie Mark

**Princess Light Wishes**

**Cutie Mark**

Months as pass and Nightwing as grown a lot he can talk perfectly, walk and fly and will start school in a few months. Light friends all got they cutie mark even her cousins. She wanted to get hers right now and didn't want to wait.

"Mom, when did you get your cutie mark? "Ask Light looking at her mother.

"At the same time I got into School of gifted unicorns "Her mother answered and looked down at her

"Really, when will I get mine" light said and looked back at her blank flank other children her age picked on her because of this.

"When you discover you special talent" as she sat down

"What's my talent?" Said light questioning as she sat down beside her mother.

"What's me, mom" as Nightwing walk in to join his mother and sister

"Well, it's the things you like to do" as their mother said with a smile

"I like to do magic and flying" she said and flapped her wings and used a simple light spell to make her horn glow.

"And I like to play royal guard" as Nightwing went to get his armor, and came back warring it.

"Dad, how did you get your cutie mark?" Said light in curiosity as her father walked by

"Well, I joined the cadets and one day I got this" he said and then turned to show her his cutie mark.

"I want to join the guards too" as he ran up to his father with his armor

"And you'll be the best guard ever" as his father hugged him, as he finished hugging his son he look at Light.

"Hey Light" as her father look down and smiled

"Yay?" As she look up at her father

"Midnight, is bringing Golden Streak here" said Flash while smiled at her "They coming at 3"

"Is Sliver coming too?" as she played with her brother

"No, she at the dentist" as her mother cleaned the house a bit.

When to door bell ringed, Flash went to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Midnight" as her father greeted them

"Hello, Flash" as she smiled and walk in "Hello, Twilight"

"Midnight!" as she ran up and hugged her

"Hey, Light!" as Golden ran over to her

"Hey, Golden!" as she hugged her

"Hey, Nightwing" as she hoof bump him.

"Hey" as he flap his little wings

"Well I'll be back in a few hours!" as Midnight walk out of the library

"Bye, Mom" as Golden waved her hoof at her mother

"So what should we do?" ask Golden after waving her mother goodbye

"I'm going to show you Ponyville" as Light started to walk out of the door

"Yea!" as she followed Light out of the door

Light showed Golden Ponyville.

"Okay, so here is Sugarcube Corner, over there is Town Hall and up there is Cloudsdale" as she pointed everywhere in Ponyville.

"Wow! Ponyville is awesome! "As she looks at the same place where Light pointed "Hey look at pond"

"Yea, old man Fishing goes there every day" as she waved at the old earth pony.

"Light!" As her brother flew up to them "can I play with you?"

"Fine" as she watch her brother walk up to her.

Light, Golden and Nightwing all walk to the evergreen forest.

"Light, mom said not to go in there" as Nightwing look at the forest worriedly.

"I just want to show Golden, the edge" as she started to walk towards the forest with Golden "stay here".

As the walk in the forest, the suddenly heard howling.

"What's that?" As Golden look at Light with a worried face.

"I think it's the Timberwolves" as she started to look around the forest "like go"

As the both started to leave the forest, suddenly a Timberwolf jump out in front of them.

"What do we do?" As Golden whispered while looking at the Timberwolf eyes.

"Don't worry, my mom taught me a spell for this" as her horn started to glow "but"

"But what?!" As she look at Light worriedly

"I didn't master it right" as she look at Golden and smiled.

"What!" As she look at Light in shock "what does this spell do?"

"It releases the soul trapped in" as Light explain it to Golden.

"Really! That's great" said Golden

"But I need to aim at the back of his head" as she stared at the Timberwolf "but how?"

"I'll distract him, and you can cast the spell" as she position herself

"What!" As she saw Golden run off "come back!"

Golden mange to run in between of the Timberwolf paws, and the Timberwolf went after her which exposes his neck.

"This is my chance" as she amid at his head "Please work! "As she cast her spell.

As the spell hit the neck of the Timberwolf he stops and started to glow.

"Did you do it?" Golden ask while walking back to Light while still staring at the Timberwolf.

The Timberwolf stated to shine and glow and his from turned into a ball and flew up into the sky.

"Hey, Light look" as Golden pointed at Light flank

As Light look at her flank a light appear, as the light disappear. She saw a Blue Star, with two purple magic waves on both sides of the star that going down and with a blue star in the middle of the waves.

"I did it! " as she look at her flank

"Wow! " as Golden also look at Light's flank "That's awesome! "

"I've always loved magic, you knew my special talent would be magic! " as she jump around in cycles, just like her mother did when she got her cutie mark.

"Come on Golden, lets shows this to my parents! " as she started to run back home with a big smile on her face.

"Light! " as he saw her sister running out of the forest

"Nightwing, look!" as she showed her flank at her brother

"You got your cutie mark! " as he jump around Light "It looks awesome! "

"Come on, we need to tell mom and dad" as she started to run off

"Mom! Dad! " as she entered the library with Nightwing and Golden "Look! I got my cutie mark! "

"That's wonderful! " as her mother ran up to her and hugged her "Let me guess magic? "

"Yea! Just like you! " as she stared at her mother's cutie mark

"Did I hear it right? " as her father poke his head out of the kitchen "Did my daughter get her cutie mark?

"Yea! I did Dad, in magic like mom" as she smiled at her father

"And I help her! " as Golden also smiled with joy, knowing that she help her cousin.

"How did you get it?" as her father walk next to her mother

Light and Golden explain what happen in the Evergreen Forest, with the Timberwolf and the spell.

"You went in the Evergreen Forest! " as her mother look at her and Golden in shock "I told you not to go in there"

"I know, I'm sorry" as she look down and later look at her mother

"Well, I'm just happy your safe" as her mother hugged her

"Good job! Light and Golden" as her father hugged them both "Tonight we're going to celebrate"

"Did Light get her cutie mark? " as Midnight stood in the door

"Yea! She did and I help her" as Golden ran up to her mother and hugged her

"Midnight come and celebrate with us? " as her father walk up to Midnight

"I would love too" as Midnight went in and sat down at the table.

As the family enjoyed time together and celebrated that Light got her cutie mark. Light was so happy to get her cutie mark and was looking forward to try and go in School for gifted unicorns just like her mother.

Continue reading for School of gifted unicorns.

**End**

**Friends Cutie Mark**

**Rainbow Twister**: A Rainbow that Twists

**Golden Apple**: Gold apples

**Purple Pie**: presents with a cake beside

**Ruby Star**: three Star with a ruby in the middle

**Cotton Meadow: **one dog, cat and bird


	8. School for Gifted Unicorns

**Princess Light Wishes**

**School for Gifted Unicorns**

Months as pass and Light and her friends all graduated from school and now we're starting to get some experience with their special talents. Light told all her friends that she was going to try out for gifted school for unicorn, al her friends were all happy for her. It was early morning and Twilight and Flash were both sleeping, it was a special day for both their children Light was old enough to try and go into School for gifted unicorns and Nightwing was old enough to start school. They both sound asleep when….

"MOM! DAD! "As Nightwing jump on top of his parents, who were wide awake.

"Get up!" as Light joined her brother and jump on their bed "We're going to be late!"

"Light, Nightwing" as their mother stood up and look at them with her messy mane "It's too early, please go back to bed".

"But we're going to be late!" as Nightwing jumped again on his father who put his pillow on his head "Get up Dad!".

"I'm up son" as he removed the pillow and stood up

"Come on!" as the both jump on the bed

"Light, we've done this before and the entrance exams don't start in another five hours" as her mother used her magic to put them both on the ground.

"Your mother right, go back to bed" as their father smile at them both

"Okay" as Light started to walk out of their parent's room "Come on, Nightwing" as she used her magic to pull one of his wings.

"This isn't the first time" as he followed his sister in the hallway back to their bedrooms

"Yea" as she understood what he meant "They did the same reaction" as she smiled at her brother

"Are you going back to sleep? " as he stood in front of his door, and look at his sister who was next door to him.

"No, I can't go back to sleep now" as she used her magic to make her bed and clean up her room a bit "Night"

"Yea" as he walks in his sister room

"You don't want to be an alicorn do you?" as she stops using her magic and look at her brother.

"No way, I don't want a stupid horn on my head" as he pointed with his hoof, and look at his sister "Beside, I look more like Dad and you look like Mom".

"So you don't care" as she ask once more to make sure

"Yea, everypony knows that Dad is part of the royal family and his not an Alicorn" as he walk up to his sister and sat down in front "How can I become a Royal guard, when you need to have special armor made! That no fun".

"Okay kids" as their father stood in front of the door "Your mother and I, can't go back to sleep so why don't we eat breakfast".

"Can you make pancakes!" as Nightwing stood up and walk towards his father with enticement.

"Of course, it's a special day" as their mother walk by the door, using her magic to brush her mane

"Yea!" as he jumped with joy "Come on Light! Pancakes!"

"Coming!" as she followed her brother out of her room.

"Mom, can you make my pancakes a star" as Nightwing sat down on his chair and smiled at her.

"Magic words, son" as Flash look up from his newspaper

"Oh right sorry, please" said Nightwing as he saw his sister sit down next to him.

"Ok honey, Light do you want a star too" as Twilight look at her daughter who was dinking jus

"No thanks just round, mom" as she put down her glass

Light and Nightwing eat their breakfast hurried so that Nightwing doesn't miss his first day at school.

"Come on, we're going to be late" as Nightwing landed

"Hello Miss Cheerilee" as Light landed next to her brother and walk up to her old teacher

"Hello Light Wishes" as she hugged her former student "This must be your brother? "

"Yes, this is Nightwing" as she pointed at her brother who was walking up to his new teacher.

"Hello, Miss Cheerilee" as he shake his teacher hoof

"Hello, your highness" as she smiled at the little prince

"You can call me, Nightwing" as he let go of her hoof

"I should be going" as Light opened her wings "Have a good day, Nightwing"

"Bye, Light you too" as he waved his hoof before she left and he went in the school

Light and her parents all flew to the school, as they arrived they wasn't a lot of ponies they.

"Mom, can you show me the school? " as she stared to the giant school

"Sure, Light" as Twilight started to walk up the stairs with Light

"I'll come too" as her father followed them "I never saw this school before"

Twilight showed the school to Light and Flash, who were both amazed of how big and beautiful it was.

"This is incredible!" as Flash look all over

"Yea, its is! " as she did the same as her father "Mom, did you ever get lost?"

"A few times" as she smiled at Light and Flash "Here, this is where they put the pictures of their graduates, and over their top twenty" as she pointed her hoof at two walls.

"Mom, you're in the top twenty" as she stared at the picture of her younger mother

"Wow, honey! " as Flash also look at the pictures that her daughter was looking at "You look so cute".

"Oh Flash" as she nudged him in the leg

"Well I can't help it, that my wife was very cute when she was a filly" as he kissed her on the lips.

"Eww" as she walks away from her parents.

"Hello, Light Wishes" as a voice came from be hid her

"Auntie Celestia!" as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hello, Twilight, Hello Flash" as she also hugged them both

"Are you here for the entrances exams? " ask Celestia

"Yea" as she smiled at her aunt

"Well come along, it's going to start soon" as she started to walk towards a hallway

As Light arrived at the exams room, she saw six unicorns with clipboards who was talking notes as she walk in.

Light look at her parents, who was giving her signs to smile. She smiles at the six ponies. When a unicorn bought a table and an apple.

"Transform the apple into orange, pear, peach and back into an apple" said one of the mares

"Okay" as she looks at the apple, and activated her horn

She fired a transformation spell at the apple nothing the first time, she tried again nothing.

"You got on last chance" said one of the stallions

"Okay" as she looks at the apple

"I can't mess this up! I want to go in this school just like mom" as she thought to herself "Remember Light, You must never give up" as she remembered what her father said.

"I can do this! " as she fired her spell

The spell hit the apple and transform it into an orange! Than a pear, a peach, even grapes and back into an apple.

"Very impressive, Light Wishes! " said one of the mares

"Congratulations, welcome to Princess Celestia School for gifted unicorns" said one of the stallions, who was clapping his hooves "Keep it up, and you'll be on the top twenty".

"Really! Yay! " as she jump around the room "I did it! "

"Oh Flash, look our daughter all grown up" as she started to cry next to him.

"She going to be a wonderful at spells, just like you" as he hugged his crying wife.

"Look mom, I did it! " as she ran up to her parents "I'm going to be great at spells now! "

"We are so proud of you! " as she hugged her "But we are always proud of you! "

"Congratulations, Light Wishes" as Celestia walk up to the hugging family

"Thank you, auntie Celestia" as she hugged her too

The family returned to Ponyville and went to pick up Nightwing at school.

"Sis, did you do it? Are you in? " as he ran out of school and straight to her

"I made it in! " as she hug her brother

"Congrats, sis" as he smiled at his sister

"How was your day? Son" as Flash and Twilight walk up to them

"It was fun! " as he released from his hug

"Well we're going to have a special diner tonight! " as Twilight smiled at her foals

"You can tell us all about it" as Flash smiled as well at them "Let's go"

As the family arrived home and ate diner, they were talking about their wonderful day they had. And was looking forward for tomorrow.

Continue Reading for True Love

**End **


	9. True Love

**Princess Light Wishes**

**True Love**

Light is growing into a beautiful mare; she had a crush on one of the stallions Bright Star a light yellow coated unicorn, with peach color mane, green eyes and with three stars. Nightwing into a handsome stallion they have been in school for over year now, Nightwing has made lots of friends some of them are Light's friends brothers and sisters. And Light is acing her class and she top of her classes, she is determine to join her mother on the top twenty unicorns. One day Midnight Moon came over to their house.

"Hello, Midnight!" as she opened the door and greeted her

"Hello, Light" as she walk in and hugged her "Can you get your parents and brother?"

"Sure" as she ran off to get her parents and brother

As everypony arrived at the library, Midnight Moon was ready to tell them the great news.

"What's up" ask Light as she sat down

"I'm getting married!" as she screamed out with joy.

"Really, Congratulation!" as Nightwing smiled and jump around her.

"When the wedding? " as Twilight walk up and hugged Midnight Moon

"It's in three weeks, at Canterlot" as she smiled with joy of her wedding

"This is wonderful!" as Flash smiled and walk up to her and hugged her as well

"Flash, Blacksword would love you to be his Bestcolt?" as she look at Flash and smiled at him

"I would love too" as he walk up to her with a smile and hugged her "Where is Blacksword?"

"He getting everything ready for the wedding" said Midnight "I have go, I need to tell my mother"

"Bye, Midnight!" as the family saw Midnight fly off.

The next day at school, Light was walking in the hallways and was thinking of the upcoming wedding.

"Hum, I wonder what kind of dress Rarity will design" as she walk in the schools hallway.

Light was so focus on the wedding, that she didn't notice the pony in front of her.

"Hey!" as a voice shouted, as she bump into the pony.

"I'm sorry" as she back away from the mysterious pony.

"Why don't you watch where your..." said the pony, but stop in mid sentence "Hey, Light" as he blush slightly.

"Oh! Hum, hello Bright Star" as she turned her head, so that he didn't see her blush "I'm sorry"

"No, no that okay" as he smiled at her while blushing slightly at her "Hum, it's nice to meet a princess"

"Thank you, Bright Star" as she smiled at him "I have to go, bye" as she walks passed him

"Bye Light, I hope we get to see each other again" as he watch Light walk away

Three weeks as pass and it's the big day, Light and her family all went to Canterlot to celebrate the wedding of Midnight Moon and Blacksword. Light was working on the decoration for the wedding, when she got bump by a pony.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said a voice that was coming from be hide "Light"

"Hey Bright Star" as she started to blush as she saw him "Why are you here?"

"My father, is the head cook for the wedding" as he also blushed at her "Hum, do you want to hang out? Sometimes"

"Yea, I would love too" as she started to become redder, as she heard those words that she always dreamed of.

"When are you free?" as he also become redder, as he look at this beautiful mare.

"Well, I'm busy for the next two days, But I have some time now" as she smiled at him, and become less red.

"Oh that's great!" as he smiled with joy "Do you want to go to Donut's Joe?"

"Sure" as she started to walk out of the castle with Bight Star.

As she was walking out with Bright Star, they were stop by Flash.

"Honey, who this?" as he walk up to Light and this pony

"Dad, this is Bright Star he goes to school with me" as he stared at the pony, who was with his daughter.

"Hello, Sir" as he smiled and extended his hoof in respect

"Hello, Bright Star" as he shake his hoof, while looking at him "Where are you going, with my daughter!".

"To Donut's Joe" as Bright nervously smiled at him

"Flash!" shouted Twilight from the throne room

"Well, have fun" as he walk towards Twilight in the throne room

As they arrived at Donut's Joe, Bright bought Light a donut and they both sat down at a table. They had a discussion, and ate a few donuts before Light had to go back to the castle.

"I had a good time" as she smiled at him, while blushing

"Me, too" as he smiled back to Light

Light and Bright both got closer together for a kiss, when Twilight called her to the throne room.

"Bye, Bright Star" as she hugged him and walk away to the throne room

"Bye" as he look in shock, then smiled with joy

The wedding as arrived and Light and her family are all excited, there got everything ready for the wedding and the ceremony was about to beginning.

"Are you ready, Midnight" as Twilight walk in the bridle room

"I've been ready for centuries, the very moment I saw him" as she look in the mirror and saw her future with Blacksword.

"Let's go" said Light, as she walk out of the room

Midnight arrived at the altar with joy in her eyes, she walk up to Blacksword and stood next to him. Light went to beside Midnight. Bright Star was looking at Light and was thinking of how beautiful she was, he waved at her but she did notice.

"She so beautiful, especially in that dress" as he kept staring at Light and not the couple.

"You may kiss the bride" said Celestia who is smiling at the new couple

"Already! I was staring at Light so much, that I didn't even notice the wedding was over" as he look in shock "I should go and talk to her"

Bright tried to find Light in the coward but lost her, he tried to find her but he failed to do so. Bright went to a table and sat down at a table.

"Hello, Bright Star" said a voice from be hide

"Light!" as he stood up from his chair and smiled

"Would you like to dance?" as she extended her hoof at him

"I would love to" as he smiled and grab her hoof

Light and Bright dance for a good hour, when Bright Star stop dancing and look into Light's eyes. He really wanted to kiss her, so he toke his chance and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bright" as Light look surprise of what Bright did

"Oh, I'm so sorry" as he embarrassedly look away

"I didn't know you like me" as she smiled at him, who wasn't to embarrass anymore

"I've always loved you, ever since I saw you for the first time" as Bright nervously answered

"But you never talk to me?" as Light look in shock, that Bright loves her

"Well, I never talk to you because you're a princess, part of the royal family and top of the class" said Bright while looking away "I thought you would never notice a pony like me".

"I've always noticed you, and I've always loved you" as she suddenly kissed him on the lips "You could have kiss me on the lips" as she smiled of the little joke she played on him.

"Light" as he smiled at her, and put his hoof around her and bought her closer "I love you, Light"

"I love you too" as they both kissed again.

"Well, looks like we're going to have another wedding" as Midnight look at the little couple with Blacksword.

"What!" shouted Flash in shock

"Oh Flash, calm down" said Twilight, while nudging him "Besides, they do make a good couple"

"Twilight!" as Flash look at Light and Twilight with surprise look

"Mom!" as both Light and Bright started to blush in embarrassment

"Come on Flash, let's leave this love birds alone" as she pulled on her husband wing with her magic

"Twilight!" as he was pulled away from his daughter

"Sorry" as she look at him, while blushing

"It's okay" as he smiled back at Light

They both stared at each other eyes and kissed once more, a perfect way to end a wonderful wedding. Two couples enjoying their wonderful day Midnight Moon married her love of her life and Light her true love.

Continue Reading for My very first date

**End**


	10. Light's first date

**Princess Light Wishes**

**Light's first date**

One week passed and Midnight Moon is enjoying married life, and Light and Bright have been seeing each other at school. Bright Star wanted to go on a date with her, they very first date so he was going to ask her before school starts.

"Hey Light!" as he saw her walk towards him

"Hey Bright" as she walk up to him and kissed him on the cheek

"We should go on a date?" as he look away while blushing

"Sure, we haven't go on one yet" as she at Bright who smiled

"That's great! How about tomorrow night?" said Bright Star

"Okay, how about you pick me up at my house?" ask Light as she look at Bright face.

"Okay, see you later" as he hugged her and walk away as the school bell ranged for the next class.

Later that night, Light told her parents about her upcoming date.

"Oh that wonderful!" as Twilight clap her hooves "Right Flash?"

"So who's this stallion?" ask Flash

"Bright Star" answered Light while thinking about him

"Who's this Bright Star?" ask Flash

"He the stallion at the wedding" as Twilight nudged her husband

"What! You mean that guy who kissed my daughter?!" as he look in shock

"Oh, Flash calm down" as she waved her hoof at him "Flash he could be your son in law"

"What!" as his shock face looks more shock

"Sis, you have a date" as her brother walk in the library "that awesome, When he is coming"

"Tomorrow night" said Light with a big smile

"Can't wait" smiled back Nightwing

Next night it was time for the date

"Okay I can do this" as he stood in front of Light's house

"I'll get it" shouted Nightwing "Hey, you must be Light's coltfriend" as he opened the door and greeted Bright Star.

"Yea, what's your name? " as he look at the young colt

"Nightwing, what about you" smiled Nightwing

"Bright Star" answered Bright Star

"Hey, Bright Star" as he heard Light's voice coming in the room

"Hey Light…" as he stared at a beautiful Light his jaw drop.

"Closed that mouth, boy!" shouted Flash

"Oh, yes sir" as he instantly did what he said

"Flash!" as Twilight nudged him "Leave them alone"

"Hum" snorted Flash

"Flash!" as Twilight stared at him

"Sorry, hon" as his apologies while looking at this stallion

"Bright, this is my father and mother" as she pointed her hoof at her parents "And you know they names, I hope"

"Of course, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Flash Sentry" as he walks up to them and extended his hoof for a hoof shake.

"It's a pleasure, Bright Star" as Twilight shake his hoof

"Hello, sir" as he extended his hoof at Flash

Flash stared at Bright Star hoof and was nudged by Twilight who glared at him.

"Yes, it's a pleasure" as he shake his hoof

"We should get going" as Light walk towards the door "Coming Bright?"

"Coming" as he followed his out the library

"Do you think his right for our daughter?" as he watch them both walk out of the library

"Shining had the same doubt" as she smiled at him "And look, I made the right choice" as she cuddle next to him.

"I guess?" as he covered her with his wing "I'm glade you made that choice" as he kissed her forehead.

"Eww" as Nightwing left the room and went upstairs

"Sorry for my father" as they both walk to their date

"No its okay" as he smiled at her

"It's funny, my uncle did the same thing to my father when he was dating my mother" as she giggled as she remembered the stories that her parents told her.

"We're here" as he pointed with his hoof "Ponyville most fanciest restaurant"

"Wow, this is wonderful!" as she look in amazement

"It's all for you, Light" as he pull a chair with his magic

"Really?! " as she sat down on the chair while smiling at Bright "Thank you"

Bright sat down and started to talk, both laughing, telling jokes, stories about school and family. After their diner they went to the park.

"You know this is the place, where my parents had they first kiss" as she walk beside Bright to the pond.

"Really, that wonderful! " as he smiled at her "And we had ours at the wedding"

"We did, even if my father wanted to kill you" as she look away and thought about

"Wait, really?" as he look at Light with a worried face

"Oh don't worry" as she waved her hoof at him "You don't have to worry as long as I'm here by your side" as she stop and snuggled next to him.

"Well I'm glad to have you Light" as he snuggled back to her "I love you, Light"

"I love you too, Bright" as she kissed him in the lips

"Light!" as she heard her father voice "What are you doing?!"

"Dad!" as she turns around to see her father flying down "We're on our date!"

"I can see that!" as he walk to them while staring at Bright "You we're kissing!"

"And! You and mom kiss" as she shouted in her defense

"Yea, that's different" as he push Bright to the side with his wing

"Dad, and no its not! " as she stared at her father

"I'm just making sure he a good stallion for you" as he smiled at his daughter

"He is!" as she glance at him

"Okay, we'll see" as he turn around to face Bright "Bright, how you good for my daughter?"

"Hum...Well of course" as he started to sweat "I truly love her" as he blush as he said those words

"Do you?" as he got closer to Bright

"Flash!" as he heard his wife voice "You told me where you're going to buy some milk!"

"I was, but I saw Light and I wanted to check on them" as he smiled at his wife

"Really, then where is the milk?" as she walk up to him

"Oh, well its….its…I don't have it" as he lowered his ears knowing that he got caught

"You're coming with me!" as she used her magic to pick her husband off the ground

"Twilight, I can walk" as he tried to get out of her spell

"No way, as soon as I turn away you're going to turn back" as she start to walk back to the library "Have fun you two".

"Thanks mom" as she waved goodbye to her mother who was carrying her father away "Sorry"

"No, it's okay" as he walk towards Light with a smile "I would do the same to our foal….Uh I mean" Bright blush with embarrassment.

"Well, I hope one day" as she also blush while looking away "So where were we?"

"We where kissing" smiled Bright knowing that Light wanted the same thing as him

Light and Bright both went back to their kiss to end their weird but wonderful date. Twilight went home with Flash.

"Flash, your exactly like Shining was" as she put her husband back on his hoof

"I'm just making sure" as he readjust his wings

"Are you going to do this every time?" ask Twilight

"Maybe" said Flash "Or not" as he changed his mind as he watch Twilight who was giving him a stare.

"Flash, you're a good father but our little filly is growing up" as she cuddle next to him

"I know, but she growing up to fast" as he kissed her on the lips

"I should just stay in my room" said Nightwing as we went back upstairs

Continue Reading for An old friend

**End**


	11. An old friend

**Princess Light Wishes**

**An old friend**

Light and Bright as been on many dates together. One day as Light was walking back home from a resent date with Bright, she was thinking about her date when she accidently bump into a unicorn.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" as she stared at the unicorn

"Light? Is that you?" said the unicorn

"Yea I'm Light, who are you?" as she stared at the unicorn to see if she remembered him

"It's me, Comet Star" said Comet

"Comet!" as she smiled at an old classmate "It's nice to see you" as she walk up to him and hug him.

"How are you doing?" ask Comet as he look at this beautiful mare

"I'm doing fine, you?" ask Light

"Just fine, Wow you look very beautiful!" admitted Comet as he was still looking at Light.

"Thank you" as she smiled back at Comet

"Do you want to go and eat something?" ask Comet while blushing "To catch up!"

"Sure" as she started to walk beside him

They arrived at a restaurant in Ponyville

"So how school?" ask Comet as he sat down on his chair

"Just fine, I'm doing very well" as she used her magic to pick up the menu

"You`ve become very beautiful, Light" as he blush like crazy

"Thank you again, Comet" as she also blush

Light was talking for the whole lunch but Comet wasn't really paying attention. He was only staring at Light and thinking of a possible future with her.

"It was nice to see you again, Comet" as she stood in front of the restaurant

"Its was very nice to see you" as he smiled at her "Light, do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't have anything planned" as she check in her mind to make sure "Where?"

"How about under the gazebo" smiled Comet

"Okay, bye Comet" as she kissed him on the cheek and left

"Bye..." as he watch Light leave and was waving with his hoof slowly while blushing.

The next day under the gazebo

"Okay, don't be nerves" as he said to himself while walking in cycles

"Hey, Comet" as she landed in front of the gazebo

"Oh, Hey Light" as he greeted her while she walk in the gazebo and folded her wings "So what up?"

"Well i ask you to come because I wanted to give you something" as he was blushing at her but turn his head so that Light didn't notice.

"What is it?" as she ask Comet while he walk closer to her

Comet walk close enough to Light, Light was staring at him. He was ready to do it so he kissed her straight on the lips..

"Comet!" as she look in shock

"Light, I`ve loved you since the very first day" as he smiled at her and while also blushing "Your beautiful, smart and a wonderful mare! I want to be with you"

"Comet, you need to know something" as she was about to tell him about Bright. They where interrupted by Bright.

"Hey, you!" shouted Bright as he walk up to the gazebo "What are you doing kissing my marefriend?!"

"Marefriend!" as he look at the in angered unicorn

"Comet, that was I trying to tell you" said Light "I'm sorry"

"You!" as Bright walk up to Comet

"Bright, stop it!" as she used her magic to hold down Bright "Calm down"

"Okay, but why did he kiss you?" ask Bright in a worried face

"He`s an old friend and he didn't know about us" as she explain to Bright

"Let's go, Light" as he started to walk away from the gazebo

"Bye, Comet" as she followed Bright

"Bye" as he lowered his ears with a sad face "She had a coltfriend" while he stated to walk back home "But maybe I can win her over" as he lifted his ears with a hopeful face.

The next morning, Light is in her room reading about Equestria history.

"Light, you`ve got a visitor!" shouted Flash

"Okay, Dad" as she put her book down and went downstairs "Comet" as she saw him standing in front of the door.

"Hey, Light" as he admired her beauty

"About yesterday" as she walk up to him

"Well, that's why I'm here" said Comet "Let go out and talk about it"

"Sure" as she took a scarf and went out the door "Mom, I'm going out for a while!"

"Okay, don't be too late!" shouted Twilight

"I should have told you, Comet" as she walk beside him

"No, it's okay" as he forced a smile "I just miss my chance with you"

"Comet" as she stop walking "How about we spend the day together" as she saw he was depress.

"I would love too" as he smiled with joy

"Where do you want to go?" ask Light as she walks beside Comet

"How about sugar cube corner?" as he stayed at sugar cube corner

"Alright" as she walk towards Sugarcube corner

"Hey, Pinkie" as Light walk in to be greeted by Pinkie at the counter

"Hey, Light! Do you want a cupcake?" ask Pinkie in an excited voice

"I'll take a vanilla cupcake" ordered Light "Comet, what do you want?" As she look at Comet

"A chocolate cupcake, please"

"Okay" as she bought two cupcakes on the counter

"Thanks" as they both toke their cupcakes

"Hey, this is good" as Comet ate in his cupcake

"I know, it's been a while since I ate one" as she toke a bit and got some icing on her nose

"Light, you got some icing on your nose" as he got up and walk over to Light

"Where?" as she tried to look at her nose

"Here" as he whips it with his hoof

Comet was so close to Light lips that he was to tempted, so he kissed her once more on the lips.

"Comet" as she back away for him "I have, Bright Star"

"I know I'm sorry" as he realised what he did

"Hey! Comet! "As they both heard Bright voice

Comet turns around to face Bright when he got punch in the face by him

"Bright!" as she stood up and held back Bright with her hooves "Stop it!"

"But he kissed you!" shouted Bright

"Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE!"

"Pinkie not now" said Light

"Bright I will always love you" as she turn back to face Bright "And I will never do something like this to you"

"Light, I should have never thought that you would" as he calm down and smiled at Light "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, Bright" as she kissed him on the lips "Now I know you can protect me" as she smiled at him "Comet" as she turn around to see him gone "Where did he go?"

"He must have left" said Bright as he look where he was

"I wish that he stayed" as she look at the same spot

"He might come back" as he hug Light

Continue reading for Father and Son

**End **


	12. Father and Son

**Princess Light Wishes**

**Father and Son**

This afternoon was a special day for Nightwing; today he was going to spend the rest of the day with his father. His mother had to go to The Crystal Empire with his sister for some princess stuff; he wasn't really paying attention what his mother was saying, he was just look forward to spend some time with his father.

"Bye Mom, Bye Sis" as he waved at the train that left for the empire

"Have fun!" as he waved with his son

"Bye, honey!" as Twilight waved back at her husband and son

"Bye" as Light copied her mother

"So what are we going to do, Dad?" ask Nightwing with a big smile

"I have tones of things we can do" smiled Flash "Let's go"

Flash and Nightwing flew back to Ponyville to start their day.

"Alright son, let flew to that cloud" as Flash pointed with his hoof

"Okay" as he opened his wings and followed his fathers "So now what?"

"Look at other clouds" smiled Flash while looking at the sky

"Okay, wow look that one looks like a Pegasus!" as he laid down and watch the clouds

"Look a unicorn" pointed Flash at another cloud

"This is awesome!" shouted Nightwing

"I thought you would love it" smiled Flash "I look always stare at this clouds when I was young"

"Hey, Flash" shout a pony

"Oh, stay here okay" as he stood up from the cloud

"Where you're going?" ask Nightwing

"I'm just going to help this pony, it won't take long" as he flew down from the cloud "I'll be back"

"Okay!" Nightwing went back watching the clouds

when suddenly a pony smash into him, Nightwing got up to see a beautiful Gary coated Pegasus, with blue eyes and a green mane and a white wing cutie mark.

"I'm so sorry" said this mysterious mare "Oh, your Prince Nightwing!"

"I'm fine what about you?" as he kept staring at the mare

"I'm fine what about you?! I just hit a prince" as she walk over the small patch of cloud left.

"Its fine" smiled Nightwing while blushing "What your name?"

"Skyangle, nice to meet you" as she extended her hoof while also blushing

"Your very beautiful...Uh I mean" as he turn even redder

"Oh, thank you" as she look away to hid her face "I have to go" as she open her wings.

"Bye" as he watches her flew off

"So, who was that mare?" as Nightwing turn around to see his father

"Oh, she a mare who hit in the cloud" as he still look at the direction she flew off

"You like her" smiled Flash

"What! No I don't we just met" objected Nightwing while blushing

"I know that look, I had the same look when I met your mother" as he remembered the first day he saw Twilight.

"Not really, you met mom after she came back from that strange world" said Nightwing

"I fell in love if your mother when I saw her picture in a newspaper" smiled Flash "Now come on, let's continue our father and son day"

"Okay" as he followed his father off the cloud "can we see the headquarters?"

"We can't, we don't have time" said Flash "But we can go to the one at Ponyville"

"Okay, let's go!" smiled Nightwing

Nightwing and Flash arrived at the royal guard's braches

"Wow!" as he looks around inside the building "Look, Dad it's you" as he pointed with his hood

"That's the wall of honors, Son" as he walk up to the wall with all of the pictures "This is where they put the best guards are honored".

"Wow! And your right next to uncle Shining" pointed Nightwing at the two pictures "Why?"

"Well, because we got promote to high ranks and to become princes! Well I think its one reasons" as he thought about it.

"I want to be on that wall!" smiled Nightwing

"I'm sorry, Son you get" said Flash

"Why?" ask Nightwing

"A prince can't be a royal guard" said Flash while looking at his Son "You get protect us, when you are one of us".

"Okay" as he lowered his ears with a sad look on his face

"I'm sorry, Son" as he put his hoof around his son

Flash stared at his son sadness knowing that he never could be a guard, when he suddenly got a brightly idea.

"I know! Come with me" as he started to walk towards a hallway

"Alright" as he slowly followed his father

"Stay here, okay" as he stood in front of a door

"Alright, Dad" said Nightwing

"Hello, Sir" as a unicorn pony greeted Flash as he walk in the room

"Hello, I have a request" as he walk up to the young stallion

"Wait, your Flash Sentry" as he stood up and smiled "I can't believe it! I just met a honor"

"I didn't know I was famous?" as he look surprise

"Oh, you are very famous! I heard about all of your adventures" as he spoke in an excited voice "What can I do for you?"

"I would like an armor, but a foal size" smiled Flash

"Yes Sir! What rank? "Ask the Pegasus

"Captain" answered Flash

"Oh, yes sir" I'll get it down right away

"Thank you" as he walks out of the door

As Flash left the building he bought Nightwing to Donut's Joe's

"What kind of donuts you want, Son?" ask Flash as he stood in front of Joe

"A chocolate donuts with sparkles, please" as he pointed with his hoof

"Alright" smiled Flash

After that Flash and Nightwing ate their donuts they both went home, where a box was waiting box them.

"What this?" ask Nightwing to his father

"Open it" smiled Flash

"OMG! It's an armor!" shouted Nightwing with excitement "And its captain! It is real?! "

"Of course, Son I had it custom made just for you" as he smiled with joy

"Oh, thank you Dad!" as he ran up to him and hugged him

"It's my pleasure, Son" as he hugged him back and kiss him on the head "Go and try it on"

"Okay!" as he rushed up stairs to put his new armor

"We're home!" as Twilight and Light walk in the house

"Hey, hon" as he kissed her on the lips "How was the princess thing?"

"It's was fun, Dad" as she ran up to her father and hug him

"Where Nightwing?" ask Twilight as she wonder why her son wasn't there

"Oh you'll see" grinned Flash "Our royal guard, how you ready?"

"Nightwing at your service" as he walk down stairs all dress up like a real guard

"Wow, look at my little guard" as she walk up to him

"Wow, little bro! You look like just a guard" smiled Light as she look at her brother "And a captain too"

"Dad, got it just for me" as he smiled proudly

"We're very protected now" smiled Twilight

"Yea, we are" as Light understood what her mother was talking about "We're protected by two great guards"

"Thank you very much, Dad" as he ran up to him and hug his father "I had the best day in my life!"

"Me too Son, the best day ever" as he hugged him and slightly wink at Twilight

Continue reading for Leaving the nest

**End **


	13. Leaving the nest

**Princess Light Wishes**

**Leaving the nest**

**For those who forgot who Light's friend parents are: **

Cotton Meadow daughter of Fluttershy and Thunderlane

Golden Apple daughter of Applejack and Carmel

Ruby Star daughter of Rarity and Fancy Pants

Rainbow Twister daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin

Purple Pie daughter of Pinkie Pie and Pokey Poke

Light graduated top of her class from Princess Celestia School and her relationship with Bright Star is going very well they have been on tones on dates together. One day as Light went to see Bright on their date, Bright had a surprise for her and wanted to tell her.

"Hey, Light" as Bright walk up to his marefriend

"Hey, Bright" as she kisses him on the lips "Where should we go for our date?"

"Well before we go, I have to ask you something" as he prepared himself "Do you want to move in together?"

"Oh, Bright" as she look in shock "I would love too" as she went up and hugged him.

"That`s great!" as he jump with joy "When should we move in?"

"How about next week?" said Light with a smile

Light and bright enjoyed their wonderful date after their date Light went to gather her friends at the park to tell them the news.

"I have great news!" said Light as she look at all of her friends who were wondering what it is

"Really! I love news" as Purple pie jump around

"Ok, calm down, Purp" as Golden tried to calm Purple by holding her down

"Oh, Light please tell us but you don't have too" said silently Cotton Meadow

"I'm going to move to Canterlot with Bright Star!" as she smiled at her friends

"Sugar, that wonderful" said Golden as she hugs her

"You're going to leave us?!" ask Rainbow Twister as she flew closer to Light

"Yea, to Canterlot" said Light

"To Canterlot!" said Ruby "That's my dream to move there"

"We're going to miss you" said Ruby as she started to cry

"I'll miss you guys to a lot!" as Light also started to cry

"We're going to visit you a lot, Light" as Rainbow landed and join in the hug along with the others

Light finish telling her friend and went home to tell her family about the news.

"Mom, Dad" as she walk in the library

"What is it, Light?" ask Twilight as she walk in the library

"I'm going to move in with, Bright" as she smiled with joy

"Oh, my little filly is growing up so fast!" as she started to cry

"Mom" as she walks up to her mother and hugged her

"What is it" as Flash walk in to see his wife crying and his daughter giving her a hug "Twilight, why are you crying?"

"Flash, Light going to move in with Bright" as she sniff and whip off her tears

"Light, you're going to move out?" as he walk up to them "And with that Bright Star?"

"Yea isn't that great!" as she look at her father

"Well…" as he glances at Twilight who was staring at him "It's wonderful Light, but if that Bright does something to you! I'll hunts him DOWN! "

"Dad" shouted Light

"You're leaving, Sis?" as Nightwing overhear his sister and walk down stairs

"Yea, I'm moving with Bright" as she smiled at him

"We're not going to play anymore" as he lowered his ears and look down with a sad face

"Don't worry, Bright" as she walk up to her brother and hugged him

For the rest of the night Nightwing didn't look at his sister

"Nightwing, it's time for bed!" shouted Flash

"Okay" as he walks up stairs still with his sad face

"Maybe you should talk to him, Light" said Twilight as she watches her son walk upstairs

"Yea I know, Mom" as she followed her brother upstairs

"Bright" as she poke her head in her brother's room

"Hey, Light" as he sat on his bed still with a sad face

"You don't want me to leave, right" as she walk in and sat next to him on the bed

"Yea, I want you to stay here" as he flap his wings "So we can still have fun"

"I don't know how to explain this but ponies leave their parents houses" as she tried to explain to her brother "You know birds"

"Yea" said Nightwing

"Well, baby birds when their old enough they leave the nest" smiled Light as she explain

"So you're like a baby bird" ask Nightwing

"Yes, today it's me and tomorrow It will be you" as she pointed at herself and her brother

"I'll miss you, Sis" as he hug his sister

"I'll miss you too" as she covered him with her wings

Today is the big day Light was going to move out with Bright

"Honey, are you done packing?" as Twilight walk into Light's room

"I'm done, Mom" as she used her magic to lift her bags

"Light, Bright here" shouted Flash

"Hey, Bright" as she kissed him on the lips

"Are you ready, Light?" as Bright catches a glare from Flash "I got the taxi ready"

"Okay, Bright" as she walk towards the door "Mom, Nightwing can you help me?"

"Of course, honey" as Twilight pick up some bags with her magic

"Okay, Sis" as he pick up the smallest bag and flew towards the door

"Hello, Sir" as Bright smiled at Flash

"So where are you going to move in?" ask Flash while staring at him

"House near the castle at Canterlot" said Bright while nervously smiling

"That far!" as Flash raised his voice "And why?!"

"Well we wanted to try to live there" as he started to sweat as he was being stared by Flash

"I got one thing to say" as Flash put his hoof around Bright neck "If you ever hurt my daughter, I'll hunt you down into the depths of the evergreen forest!" while he glared at him "And banish you to the evergreen forest!"

"Yes, Sir" as he nervously smiled and started to shake

"Good" as Flash patted him on the back

"Are you ready, Bright" as she walks back in the house "Dad, what were you two talking about?" as she saw that Bright with a worried face.

"Nothing, dear" as Flash smiled at his daughter and walk away from a scared Bright "Coming, Bright?"

"Yes" as he nervously followed Flash outside

"Goodbye big sis" as Nightwing hugged his Sister "You'll come and visit us right?"

"Of course I will" as she hugged him back "I'll miss you too, Nightwing"

"Bye, Mom" as she walk up to her mother who was crying

"Goodbye, honey" as Twilight hug her and kiss her on the head "Be safe"

"I will, Mom" as Light started to cry as well "Bye, Dad"

"Goodbye, my little princess" said Flash as he also hugged his daughter "Bright!" as he stared at him

Bright smiled as he knew what Flash was thinking about

"Dad!" Said Light as she was still hugging her father

"Light, we should get going before the train leaves" said Bright while still being stared by Flash

"Okay" sniffs Light as she back away from her family and went into the taxi

"Are you ready, Light?" as he sat down with Light in the taxi

"Yes, I want to be with you forever, Bright" as she kiss him on the lips and waved goodbye at her family as the taxi started to leave the library and later arrived at the train station.

"Hey, Light!" as she heard Golden apple arrive with her other friends following right be hide "You're not going to say goodbye to your friends?"

"Of course not" as she hugged Golden

"You'll have to write to us everyday" said Ruby as she joins the hug

"And visit" said Purple "Have tones of party too" as she also hug Light

"It won't be the same without you, Light" said Cotton as she hugs Light as well

"Darn it!" as Rainbow started to cry and finally hug Light along with all of her friends "Never forget us"

"I will never forget you guys" said Light with a big smile

Light said her goodbyes and got into the train. As the train left Ponyville she stares at Ponyville thinking about her mother, father, brother and friends. Of how much she is going to miss them all but happy to start a new chapter in her life with Bright.

Read about her Brother, Nightwing and see his adventures!

Look forward for Light's family with Bright Star! Estimate release date on February

**End **


End file.
